


25 days of MacDixons

by Geektaire



Series: MacDixons [5]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Geektaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are 25 days in between stories, 25 days of one shots from the time between S3 and S4. </p><p>All this takes place in between 'Not all those who wander are lost' and 'Even Darkness Must Pass'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un betaed... all mistakes are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> First chapter is dedicated to 'memoriesinatrunk', she was the one that gave me the prompt. 
> 
> "WINTER! They never cover it on the show. I want some snowy goodness."
> 
> Hope this was something of what you had in mind.

Day 1

Winter

 

“Awwwww, isn’t this cute,” Connor said while snickering as he looked at Daryl and Murphy. The identical siblings were wearing identical clothes. It hadn’t been on purpose, but they had raided a clothing store the day before when they noticed that the temperature had seemed to have dramatically dropped, and the clothing choices had been limited. So that’s how both Daryl and Murphy had ended up dressed exactly the same.

“Close your gob, you twat.” Murphy muttered as he burrowed his face further into his scarf. For a place in the middle of Georgia, in the southern United States, the prison was fucking cold. It was probably the middle of winter; time had become relative after society fell but weather was definitely something that didn’t care about that.

“For an Irishman you are sure a pussy when it comes too cold,” Daryl said, laughter clear in his voice as he put on his fingerless gloves. Murphy used the opportunity to shove his brother and laugh as he hit a wall with his shoulders.

“Are you boys fighting? Again?” The three men turned to look at where Carol’s voice came from, if the three of them weren’t as smitten with her as they where they would have probably made fun of the stupid face they each made as they looked at her.

“Us?” Connor said as he walked to reach her side, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to her side. While Murphy and Daryl were basically wearing the same clothes, Connor had been a sneaky little shit and had grabbed a coat that was the female version of his for Carol from their run. “Looking good, love.” He said smiling down at her, before dropping a kiss on the top of her hair.

“Thanks Con,” she was blushing and she couldn’t look more beautiful to Connor’s eyes.

The moment was broken by a scream coming from right outside the cell block, “Carl Grimes, you are going to pay for that!” Michonne’s voice pierced through the cement walls as she stalked into the room yelling over her shoulder. No one dared to laugh as they watched the woman drip down the corridor.

“You have been a bad influence,” Carol said to Murphy as the four of them started on their way out. The biting cold hit their faces as soon as they made it out, but the image that greeted them was beautiful.

It had snowed overnight. It had snow enough that even if the sun was up shining, the snow was not melting yet. “This is just going to make it unbearable later,” Daryl muttered as the four of them stood side by side watching the view.

“Cheer up Decks,” Murphy said, his voice sounding weird because he had his mouth wide open trying to catch some of the snowflakes that had started to fall as they stood there. “At least we’ll be warm tonight.” Daryl couldn’t help but blush and try to hide behind his scarf as he heard Carol and Connor laughing beside him.

“Murph!” Carl waved at him from the yard as they all started to make their way down there. Life at the prison had changed a lot since the people from Woodbury had moved in, as well as the people they had started to bring in from outside. There was a lot of work to do, but there was also more people to work with.

The shriek of laughter the group of children Carl was with let out as Murphy started pelting them with snowball made Carol grin wide. Daryl, Carol and Connor watched as the most childish out of them all played around with the children, mostly using his better aim to pelt them with snowballs.

Carol never noticed that Connor had moved, if she had she might have been able to know what he was about to do. She wanted to wrap her arm around Daryl’s and rest her head against his shoulder, but her sweet hunter wasn’t quite there yet. He was better with his affections, but he still didn’t like people looking at him, so to people that didn’t know him well they were nothing more than best friends and roommates, and she was alright with that.

“Son of a bitch!” The sound of Carol cursing made Murphy and Daryl turn to look at her, as she danced around in her place. Connor just laughed at her predicament, as well as he did at his brother’s faces.

“You are a dead man, Connor MacManus!” Carol growled at him just before he shot out running down the path that lead to the outer fence.

“What did he do?” Murphy asked as he approached Daryl, both of them looking at their brother and their woman; just in time to see Carol launch herself at Connor making him lose his balance and land on top of a snow pile.

“He shoved snow down the back of her shirt.” The two of them watched as Connor rolled them over until Carol was the one lying directly on top of the snow. Her laughter could be heard all the way to where they were, and the two men were smiling. They didn’t have many reason to laugh nowadays, so every single one was cherished in their hearts.

Connor was straddling Carol’s legs, his back to them and Murphy was the one that came up with the wicked idea.

“I bet you two…” Carl had joined them at that point, “that you can’t hit Connor in the back of the head with a snowball.”

“What are the stakes?” Daryl asked as started to look at where he was going to get snow from.

“Bragging rights?”

Daryl gave him a look before rolling his eyes. “Alright,” he pulled Daryl close enough to whisper something to him to what the younger man nodded in agreement.

“So what do we win?” Carl asked, making both brothers jump as if they had forgotten he was there.

“One of the snickers from my personal stash.”

“Hell yeah!” Carl said pumping his fist in the air just before he moved to start gathering the snow.

The two men and the teenager finished making their snowballs and stood side to side. “When I count to three we shoot, one after the other not at the same time but just after the other.”

“One…” Connor still had Carol under him and hadn’t let her up.

“Two…” Neither of the three of them noticed that Rick was standing just a little further down that where Connor and Carol were lying down.

“Three.”

Carl was the first one to shoot. His shot went a little wide and missed hitting in the face by less than an inch. Murphy went next and his shot landed straight in the middle of Connor’s back to what his brother yelled in pain/surprise.

The three of them watched as Daryl’s snowball flew as if slow motion. It went down towards its target, but the archer had miscalculated the amount of force needed, and they could only watch as it flew over where Connor was looking back at them surprised. It flew over them and straight into the face of one Rick Grimes as he was turning after feeling something (Carl’s snowball) graze him.

It seemed like silence befell over the whole valley. Even walkers had stopped making sound outside the fences. They all watched as Rick opened his eyes, using one of his hands to get rid of the snow that had stuck to his beard freezing his face.

“What the hell is going on?” Rick Grimes, former deputy yelled as his face turned red in anger.

Murphy had no idea what had happened, but the next moment he was being pushed forward by both Carl and Daryl…

 


	2. Day 2 - Matching Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2/25
> 
> Matching Demon Tattoos

Day 2

Matching demon tattoos

 

“I still don’t get it,” Connor said as he stood side by side with Carol. The two of them were looking at the topless backs of Daryl and Murphy, who were in turn standing side by side in front of them.

“Can we put on our shirts?” Daryl asked as he looked over his shoulder at Carol, blushing even more as he noticed the appreciative look in her eyes.

“Not yet…” was Connor’s absentminded answer as he took a step closer.

It had taken them some time to get to this point, Daryl had slowly lost a little of his skittishness; it had been a slow process but it had finally got to the point where they were at… so it was finally time to talk about the elephant in the room.

“How old where you again when you got those tattoos?”

Daryl hung his head, turning to glare at Murphy who seemed to be enjoying having the other half of their family looking at their naked backs way more than he was. He shivered when he felt Carol’s hand touch his demons, the tip of her fingers tracing them softly and he glared at Murphy even more as his brother’s grin broadened.

“I was nineteen, or twenty.”

“Murph was twenty,” Connor muttered, still frowning.

“It just doesn’t make any sense… they’re identical. Why did you ask for those demons?”

Daryl felt Carol tap his shoulder, turning when she pushed his shirt into his shoulder. He used the excuse of putting on his shirt to avoid answering. He should have known it was definitely not going to work.

“Well?” Murphy asked as he turned as well, giving zero fucks about the fact that he was only wearing tighty whities as he stood in front of them.

Daryl muttered something under his breath, as he moved to stand somewhat a little behind Carol. As if her presence would shield him from their onslaught of questions.

“What?” Both Connor and Murphy asked the question at the same time, making Carol chuckle.

“I got really drunk with Merle one time and when I woke up they were there.”

“Jesus Christ that’s exactly what happened to me!” Murphy exclaimed as soon as the words left Daryl’s mouth. Carol was trying not to laugh, biting her lip to keep her chuckles in.

“Is there any more weird shit from you monozygotic twats that we should know about?”

“Don’t be jealous Con,” Murphy said as he threw an arm over Connor’s shoulders. “We can get matching tattoos if you want.”

“We _already_ have matching tattoos you gowl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can find me in [ Tumblr ](http://Geektaire.tumblr.com) feel free to drop me a prompt for this 25 days! Or just come over to chat!


	3. Day 3 - Asexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Asexuality
> 
> Connor and Murphy try to explain to Daryl what is it that they feel when it comes to sex...

Day 3

Asexuality

 

“So, you’re telling me…” Daryl frowned as he sat in what had been once a fully working watchtower before the Governor’s people had blew it up, “that you just aren’t interested in it?”

“Sex, Daryl, you are old enough to be able to say it.” Daryl glared at Connor as his brother rolled his eyes at his discomfort.

“And yes, that’s what he’s saying.” Murphy adds before the two of them start bickering once again. The three of them were out there on watch, although the only one that was in fact on watch was the youngest triplet.

“But…”

“Daryl,” Connor’s voice was serious and Daryl stopped and listened. “It isn’t that I just abstain from sex because of what I believe in…” Connor glared at Murphy as he snickered at that, “is just that sex, isn’t something I’m interested in.”

“So you don’t want to have sex? Never?” Daryl’s tone of voice wasn’t incredulous; it was as if he was stating a fact.

“Let’s put it this way,” Murphy said jumping in before Connor could answer. “We can in fact have sex, unlike Con here, I actually have had it, we can get hard with enough stimulation…” Daryl flushed even more as Murphy moved his hand like he was jacking off. “But we don’t see someone and go… yes, I want to have sex with that person.”

Daryl nodded as he looked over the yard he was supposed to be watching. “Not even Carol?” The MacManus tried to hide their grins at his really specific question.

“Murphy is a little different than I am, he likes the stimulation and the feeling he gets when he orgasms; I don’t really care about neither of them.” Connor’s eyes were on Daryl’s face as his brother seemed to be taking in all the information, as if making his own mind about the situation.

“Hence the reason why I’m the one that’s not a virgin, I do get horny to the point where it doesn’t really matter if I’m attracted to the person or not.” Murphy finished explaining like it was a matter of fact.

“But what about you and Carol?” Connor grinned as Daryl mentioned their woman once again, it seemed to be a recurring theme in his thoughts.

“We kiss, I like kissing her.” The smile in Connor’s face was full of mischief. “No, but really, we kiss, I touch her and I make her feel good, that’s all I want, for her to feel loved and cherished…” Connor wiggled his eyebrows at his brother as both of them looked at him, “and well, if I have gotten her off once or twice, well that’s a plus.”

Murphy guffawed at Daryl’s sputtering at Connor’s answer, the youngest brother being even more red than at the beginning of their talk.

“She knows that I like kissing her, and touching her…” Connor’s smile had turned soft, “and she knows I don’t like it in turn, I did something you should do with her Decks, I talked to her.”

“Me?” Daryl fumbled with his rifle, glaring at Murphy when he had started laughing again, “why would I need to talk to her?”

“Really?” Murphy asked, raising an eyebrow not believing a word of what Daryl was saying.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Connor met Murphy’s eyes over Daryl’s head. He was not ready yet to see what the two of them had seen, it was alright, he will eventually.

“Well, she knows we’re don’t really like having sex, if she wants it we can work it out but she seemed agreeable to what we have been doing so far.” The innuendo in Murphy’s words did not go over Daryl’s head, and the man who had finally started to go back to his usual tanned self had gone bright red one again.

“She especially likes this thing I do when-”

“Stop.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at [Tumblr](http://geektaire.tumblr.com) if anyone wants to drop me a prompt or just wants to chat :)


	4. Day 4 - Pookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Pookie

Day 4

Pookie

“Are you guys feeling any better?”

Daryl groaned as he tried to find cover from the light that had filtered into their room when Carol entered. He grimaced when what he was trying to cover with groaned in return.

Daryl and Connor had been caught in the rain the day before, Daryl had decided that no brothers of his were going to be ‘city boys’ and had made it his self-appointed task to teach them everything he knew. That was how him and Connor had caught a deer the day before, and it was the same way the two of them had ended up soaking wet when they had taken longer than expected to get back because of said deer. Now the two of them had runny noses, light fever and were feeling like shit.

Connor opened one of his eyes as he felt the cot they had rigged to be their bed dip slightly as Carol sat on it. He moaned pitifully as he pouted, making her chuckle as she moved her hand until she was running her hands through his hair soothingly. “You still have a fever, Cookie.”

Daryl snorted as he rested his cheek against his brother’s back, opening only one eye to look at where Carol was sitting. “What are you laughing about, Dixon? Is there something funny about his pet name?” The volume of her voice was low, and her tone was playful so he couldn’t help but smile at her in return even if he was feeling like shit.

“I need to find him a nickname now…” Carol pretended to think, putting a finger to her chin as she looked up and away from the two mildly sick men in her bed.

“I don’t care,” Connor grumbled as he moved, pulling Daryl with him, until he was able to wrap himself around Carol’s sitting form. “Just do the thing.” His voice was muffled by her pants where he had hidden his face in.

“How about you, Daryl, do you care?” Daryl raised his face from Connor’s back as he felt her hand run through his dirty sweat matted hair, as if trying to follow her hand to make her continue to pet him like if he was a cat.

“I guess not,” she muttered as she suddenly found both of her hands occupied by caressing two out of three triplets like if they were big cats. “You two are ridiculous.”

“I ain’t,” Daryl muttered as he frowned, his beady eyes opening slightly as he looked at her.

“Yes you are, Pookie.”

Murphy frowned from the ground floor when he heard a suddenly shriek coming from their cell, followed by silence. Murphy didn’t have to wonder for too long what had happened that afternoon, he had been needed to play nurse to not two patients but three.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is going to be the answer to the prompt given by Alannastara....
> 
> Come on over, talk to me, leave me a prompt, or lets just be weird together [ my Tumblr](http://geektaire.tumblr.com)


	5. Day 5 - Valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5
> 
> Valentine's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the answer to Alannastara prompt for Valentine's

Day 5

Valentine’s day.

 

The truth was, they didn’t know the exact date. While packing everything up in Woodbury, Andrea had taken Milton’s diary and the man, true to his word, had somewhat tried to keep a calendar going. So they now knew, or thought they knew, dates that were really insignificant in the greater picture.

Carl had convinced them with Carol’s help to somewhat celebrate Judith’s first Christmas, which in turn led to Connor and Hershel having a rather heated debate over religion that to that day, almost two months after, still was a topic no one talked about… but that was not what was important now. What was important is that they knew the dates, and that helped them feel a little more civilized.

The day had started like any other day, or at least that’s what Carol thought. By the time she woke up she was cuddling only with Murphy, with Connor and Daryl being morning people while her and Murphy much preferred staying up until late.

She didn’t think anything of the bright red flower that had been left next to her face, in the pillow where Connor had been resting his head the night before.

They all had their schedules. She was in charge of the kitchen, by popular demand. She was up at seven, at least an hour after Daryl and usually Connor left their room to start their chores. Murphy was usually the last to get up, grumbling and still not really awake until almost midday. That morning she found a brand new ladle, still shiny just sitting there beside the pot she used to cook breakfast. She asked around, but no one seemed to know where it came from… someone probably got it from the things that had been brought in the day before from a run.

After breakfast it was her duty to start giving out task to the other residents from the prison. Daryl had brought her back a clipboard a few runs before, where she kept all her papers so they could all follow some kind of organized schedule. That morning when she went to it, she found a pen drawing as she turned the top page, the drawing was of her sitting in between Connor and she could not tell if it was Daryl or Murphy, her hands on her face as the two men on her sides leaned into her mischief in their faces.

“What is that?” Beth asked her as she leaned to try and look at what had Carol so enthralled. The older woman shook her head, putting her clipboard down, covering the picture effectively.

“Nothing, just a reminder.” It wasn’t that they weren’t open with their affection, because they were. They weren’t embarrassed about the nature of their relationship, but at the same time, they wanted to keep all that to themselves. To them, Daryl was still as surely as usual, to them, Daryl wasn’t the sweet man she knew he could be; to them, Connor was just a wiseass, and Murphy was the funny guy with a temper that looked a lot like Daryl… for her, the three of them were absolutely everything.

The small presents continued all day. A bag of candies for her and the kids in the library, a new strap for her rifle, a beautiful rosary just perfect for her to keep under her shirt…

“Al right, fess up.” They hadn’t been in each other’s presence all day. Daryl, Connor, and Murphy looked at her from where they were each standing or sitting inside their cell.

“What are you talking about, love?” Murphy was the one closest to her, so he was the one to pull her close to him, pulling her until she was sitting on his lap as she looked at the other two men halfway through getting ready for bed.

“The flowers, the presents, the drawing?” She gave Murphy a look as she put her arms across his shoulders, letting herself be cuddled closer to his chest.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I swear.” Carol frowned as she looked down at a confused Murphy.

“Connor?”

“Don’t look at me, love.” There was a weird smile on his face, kind of sad but at the same time something in his face told her he knew more than he was letting her know.

“But then who?”

“Do you have a secret admirer?” The joy in Murphy’s words as got on his feet, with her still in his arms made her growl at him slightly. Connor was still smiling at her, Murphy was still babbling about her ability to break hearts… and then her eyes landed on red to the tip of his ears Daryl.

“Pookie?”

Daryl just continued taking off his shirt, before throwing it to the corner that they used for their dirty clothes. The thing with having made their single cot a double, was that the size of the cell was still the same. So Basically what had happened when they did that was that they had filled the space with a bed. The whole cell was their bed.

Carol made Murphy put her down, and crawled her way over Connor until she was kneeling by Daryl’s hip. Daryl was looking at everywhere but her, knowing that he was completely unable to hide the fact that he was a full body blusher.

“Why?” He could never not meet her eyes when she used that tone with him. It was a special tone of voice, that not even his brothers got from her. It was like he was a skittish animal and she was his tamer; with that voice it was like she was a siren and that was her song.

“It’s Valentine’s. You deserve nice things for valentine’s.” He was barely able to finish before he had a lapful of Carol while his brothers cheered them on.

“Shut up you twats.” Daryl muttered in between kisses as Carol smiled against his mouth. He might have pulled the least manly move in his life (if he lived by Merle’s code of conduct which wasn’t really saying something), but if it made her smile like that, he would never forget a Valentine’s day as long as he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open for prompts! Drop by my [ Tumblr ](http://geektaire.tumblr.com) and feel free to drop a prompt, leave a message or just come on over for a chat :)


	6. Day 5 - Womanly Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5  
> Womanly business.

Day 5

Womanly business.

“We need to pick up all the tampons, pads and menstrual things we can find.” Connor called out to his brothers as the three of them stepped into the store. “Daryl, I think you should be in charge of that.”

Daryl glared at his brother as he tried to hide the blush on his face. 

They had found a strip mall barely ransacked a few weeks before; after careful planning half of the people available at the prison had been sent to get as many things as they were able to. The brothers had been sent to get everything they could find from the pharmacy at the end of the mall. 

“Glenn keeps complaining about how many of these things Maggie goes through every time,” Murphy said as they stood side by side looking at the wall of different womanly products.

“I do not need to know this.” Daryl muttered before he just started shoving things into the plastic bags they were carrying. 

“Which ones do you think Carol prefers?” Murphy asked as he looked at each package with too much curiosity for Daryl’s liking. 

“What?!” Daryl voice was an octave higher as he continued to shove pads and tampon boxes into the bag. 

“I mean, we’re out here on the run, it’s only fair we can put some of the nicest ones on the side for her.” Daryl had just opened another bag, not looking up as Murphy spoke. 

“Con!” Daryl wanted to throw something at Murphy for being so loud, but the only thing he had in his hands were a tampon box and he was not doing that. “Do you know what out of these Carol would like?”

Daryl looked at his brothers from behind his hair, he just couldn’t understand how the two of them could stand there and look like they were actually perusing through the brands as if they had any idea of what she was using. 

“I actually haven’t seen her use any lately,” Connor muttered as he looked down at the pack in his hands. 

Daryl frowned at his words.  The four of them had been living basically on top of each other for the last five months. There were no secrets between them, and out of the three of them Connor was the one that was able to remember most of the useless information… from what brand of underwear Daryl preferred, to Carol’s bra size, and Murphy’s favorite chips. 

“How lately?” Murphy voice waivered as he stood in the middle of his brothers. Both Daryl and Connor’s eyes went to him immediately, feeling dread invade them as they looked at his pale face and wide eyes.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Daryl asked as he touched Murphy’s arm, shaking him lightly as if to make him react. 

“Murphy,” Connor’s tone was of slight disappointment. 

“It was just the tip! I swear!” 

Daryl’s face went bright red while Connor started laughing… loudly. 

“Shut your gob, you twat.” Daryl sighed as Connor continued to laugh even though Murphy had elbowed him in the stomach, hard. 

“Do you think she knows?” Daryl’s soft voice, both men turned to look at their younger brother, stopping their antics as they realized there was something else at play in this. 

“It’s going to be alright,” Connor told Daryl as looked at him. “Whatever happens it’ll be alright.”

“Is just…” Daryl sighed, letting Murphy put an arm around his back and hug him to his side. Murphy had gotten some of his color back, only for Daryl to lose it. 

“Hey, you alright?” Daryl looked at Connor, he shook his head as answer to the older MacManus question. 

“It’ll be okay…” Connor repeated the words he had just said to him a few moments ago, “she has three of us looking after her, no matter if technically this fucker is the kid’s father, to be honest it would be ours.”

“I don’t care about that.” Connor hadn’t been really concerned about that part of their relationship; he knew without a doubt that there was not one ounce of jealousy among them. The four of them had somewhat fallen into this relationship that they had, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t talked about it. So he was not surprised about the fact that Daryl didn’t care that Murphy had had sex with Carol already. “Don’t you all remember what happened to Lori?”

True to be told, the Irishmen hadn’t really thought about the late Lori. They had barely known her, but they knew the consequences to her passing. Little Ass-kicker loved both Daryl and Murphy, often getting confused now at six months old over the fact that there were two of them. 

“It’ll be alright, Decks.” Connor said trying to keep a positive front for his brothers; Murphy and Daryl looked like Carol was already dead and gone at that moment. “She’s the strongest woman I know, she’ll be alright.”

“I truly hope so.”

.-.-.-.

Carol knew there was something wrong the moment the three of them got off the truck they had somewhat made their own. The mood was somber for a run where everyone had come back alive, and the loot was gratuitous. 

Daryl looked at her like he was waiting for her to drop death at any given moment, while Murphy had gotten off the car and just proceeded to hug her like there was no tomorrow. 

“Con?” Carol asked Connor as she raised her hand for him to grab, which he did before kissing the back of her hand and pulling himself close to where Murphy was still hugging her to him as if he wasn’t thinking of letting go. “Something happened?” Her eyes looked for Daryl, only to see him walking inside the prison not looking back.

“We need to talk.” 

When they arrived to their cell a few minutes later, Daryl was already there. He was sitting with his head between his knees as he tried to take deep breaths. Carol immediately left the arms of Connor and Murphy and rushed to Daryl’s side, running her hand up and down his back as she tried to get him to look at her. 

“Breathe babe, breathe.” Daryl nodded as he tried to regulate his breathing to hers, taking a deep breath as she put her forehead against the side of his head without ever stopping her caressing on his back. 

“What the hell happened on this run?” Carol turned to look at Connor and Murphy once Daryl was not hyperventilating, pulling the youngest triplet to half lay over her with his head on her lap as she continued to run her hands soothingly over him. 

“Carol…” Connor started saying calmly before Murphy pushed him away and dropped at Carol’s side, leaning on her as if demanding she shared the attention she was giving Daryl. 

“We brought you a pregnancy test because we’re freaking out since we kind of had sex, since according to Connor the tip does count, and you haven’t had your period ever since.”

Carol’s hand stilled on Daryl’s hair as Murphy finally stopped babbling and deflated into her side. 

“Carol,” Connor said as he finally moved to stand in front her. They were basically bumping knees since there wasn’t much space left in their little cell, what with having two cots side by side instead of a bunk bed. “We’ll get through this whatever happens.”

The brothers had barely talked on the way back- they had expected surprise, they had expected her being mad, they had expected tears… what they had not expected was her hysterical laugh. “You idiots, I had a hysterectomy five years ago.”

  
  
  



	7. Day 7 - Helplessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7  
> Helplessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame it on Alannastara it was her idea for me to write some Angst.... so... here it is... a little Angst.

Day 7

Helplessness

 

It had been plain luck, or a higher power if you believed in that, which Connor and Murphy did; that brought them to this point in their lives. If they hadn’t found Doctor S a few days before, who knew what would have happened. 

Carol had looked a little pale that morning when she woke up, a little later than usual, but no one thought anything on it. She was joking, teasing them, she was her usual self as she went through what had become her duties as part of the counsel and as basically the person that run the day to day for the prison. 

Daryl had frowned when he had to keep her from falling as she tripped as they made their way out of the prison for lunch, but kept quiet once she had once again made him blush like she usually did. 

Connor had noticed how she had barely ate anything as she sat between him and Daryl, but she had blamed it on eating bits and pieces as she had helped make the same lunch they were eating and he had believed her. 

Murphy had commented on how she was using her jacket even if the temperature was starting to rise, but she had said it was because she didn’t want to get yet another sunburn; and it all made sense. 

So how they had found themselves pacing up and down the hallway as Hershel, Dr. S and Maggie stood inside the infirmary and basically gutted Carol open? 

“We should have noticed sooner,” Murphy muttered as he paced up and down the hallway once again. Daryl wouldn’t look up from where he was looking at the floor sitting with his back against the wall and his knees against his chest. Connor just looked from one of his brothers to the other before clutching the rosary in his hands even harder. 

“She was pale since this morning…” Connor’s eyes moved from Murphy back to his hands, before he raised them up as he muttered his prayers under his breath. “How long had she been hiding she was in pain? FUCK!” Murphy yelled as he turned and kicked the wall a few feet away from where Daryl was sitting. 

Connor took a deep breath, bringing the rosary to his mouth and kissing it, before doing the sign of the cross and finally moving to his brother’s side. “Stop, Murph, stop.”

“She’s dying in there!” Connor raised his hands, as he took a step back as Murphy lashed out against him. “She’s in there, in pain, hurt, and probably dying and we’re out here like fucking fuckers what have no fucking idea of what the fuck to do.”

“I…” Connor looked at his brother floored, he had no idea of what to say to him after that outburst. “Murphy.”

“She’s going to be alright.” Daryl’s voice made the two of them, who were almost coming to blows stop and look down. Daryl was still not looking at either of them, he was hiding behind his hair as he seemed to hug his legs even closer to him, as if he was able to hide himself from what was going on if he did so. “She’s got to be.”

“Of course she is,” Connor said softly as he gave Murphy a look before moving to sit at Daryl’s side. It wasn’t until he was sitting flushed to Daryl’s side that he noticed that his brother had been sitting exactly in front of the closed infirmary door. “She still needs to kick Murphy’s arse for what he did.”

“I didn’t do anything she didn’t want me to do,” Murphy muttered as he sat on Daryl’s other side, dropping his head on his brother’s shoulder as the three of them sat as close as possible. “We were so close, damned Grimes interrupted us.”

“Rick Grimes, best birth control ever.” Connor smiled as Daryl’s shoulders shook next to him with silent laughter. The three of them needed Carol to be alright, she couldn’t not be. 

Daryl stopped laughing a moment later when Maggie came out of the room suddenly, the three men made it as if to stand up to what she just shook her head shooting off to the next room where they kept the rest of the medical supplies. 

The three of them were on their feet when she was on her way back, “get out of my way,” she growled at them as she pushed them away, almost running back into the room. 

The sound Daryl made at the back of his throat as they were able to see inside the room for a second was something Connor was sure he didn’t want to hear ever again. It was pain, combined with hopelessness and raw fear; brought on by the fact that they could see gauzes filled with blood scattered around the floor as Hershel and Dr. S continued to pay attention only to Carol.

“She’ll be alright,” Connor said once again, not meeting his siblings’ eyes knowing how fake it sounded. “She’s strong.”

Daryl didn’t complain when Connor roped them into holding hands tightly as his two other brothers started praying once again. There wasn’t anything else they could do. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comfort part of this story will come at a later date.... but you know she's okay, so don't worry.
> 
> Come over to [Tumblr](http://geektaire.tumblr.com) and talk prompts, headcanons or anything to me... really... I don't bite... much ;)


	8. Day 8 - Remodeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8  
> Remodeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today... hope you guys enjoy

Day 8

Remodeling

“What on earth are you three doing?” Carol asked as she stood at the door of their cell, looking in as Murphy brought the mallet on his hands down breaking the sink in it in a thousand pieces.

“It was Daryl’s idea,” Connor answered just before him and Daryl pulled the toilet off the floor.

Carol looked at the mess that was their room, not believing what the boys had done in the hour she had left them alone.

“And what exactly is that idea that Daryl had?” She had to move away from the opening of the cell, to allow the two of them to carry the old toilet outside.

“We’re getting a bigger bed.” Carol raised her eyebrows as Daryl looked over the rail, nodding to Connor before the two of them threw the toilet over it. The two of them had a somewhat satisfied look on their face as they heard it shatter as it hit the ground.

“Excuse me?”

“During the run, Decks here found a blowtorch, so we’re separating the bunk beds, and we’re putting one next to the other.” Murphy answered as he joined them at the cell’s opening. “and voila, we have a bed big enough for the four of us.”

Carol smiled as she felt as Murphy rested lightly against her back, her eyes searching for Daryl’s knowing that it was usually him who ended up sleeping on his own.

“You’ll have more space that way,” Daryl’s voice was his usual rough one, but there was a special sweetness to it that she knew it was all hers. “You won’t have these two assholes squeezing you in between them.”

“What he really means,” Connor said as he put an arm around Daryl’s shoulders shaking him as he did so, “is that there will be space for a third asshole.”

Carol pursued her lips trying not to laugh as she watched first Connor and then Daryl make a face at his words. “Wait, that sounded weird.”

“It’s a great idea,” she chuckled as she moved a hand to touch Daryl’s cheek before winking at Connor. “I can’t wait to be able to enjoy that third- “

“Stop.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know where to find me... still accepting propmts! Geektaire in Tumblr 


	9. Day 9 - Coitus Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9  
> Coitus Interruptus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rated between M and E, I guess?
> 
> Also this one is also fault of Alannastara XD

Day 9

Coitus Interruptus. 

The day had started like every Other day. She had woken up in the middle of a Daryl-Murphy sandwich, with Murphy settled to her front and Daryl against her back. It wasn’t even that they both were hard and pressing against her, they woke up basically like that most mornings; it was just everything. 

They had been sleeping in the same bed, nestled into each other ever since the boys had decided to make their own bed a few months before. Their relationship was growing stronger every day, they had even gotten Daryl to open up to them more than once, he was smiling more, touching them more, and she was so glad for every little one of those things. 

But they weren’t there yet. Yes, she got to kiss him, she got a couple of good make out sessions with him if she was being honest. But they haven’t done anything more than that. She didn’t move as she felt first Daryl and then Murphy leave their bed, sighing once she heard them leave the room. 

She opened her eyes to see Connor looking at her, mischief on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. He knew more than anyone what his brother’s did to her, he knew what he did to her. And he enjoyed seeing her squirm every single time. His arms moved faster than she was expecting her, pulling her to his chest on top of him and smashing his lips to hers. The kiss was hot and dirty, Connor’s tongue sweeping into her mouth. 

“You’re an ass,” Carol muttered to him, pinching his side as he left her lying in their bed, enjoying the fact that she was even more horny, no one was really doing anything to help her… other than him actually making it worse. “You’re not my favorite anymore.”

“You all love us the same amount, love.”

“I do have favorites, and you’re not it.”

“I know you love me.” His grin was playful and Carol couldn’t help but answer it with one of her own. 

“Go away and leave me to my pain.”

“I love you.” Carol couldn’t believe she had gotten to this point of her life, with three good honorable men that love her even if one of them do not say it like that. She could hear Connor still laughing as he made his way down the stairs, that ass.

Carol sighed, rubbing her hand up and down her face. She stole a look to check if Connor had left their curtain closed and as she saw that it was in fact closed, biting her lip she started sneaking her hand towards the top of her pants. 

“Carol, could you help me with Judith?” She sighed as she heard Beth call for her from outside the cell. With a defeated groan she moved to stand up, a new day had just begun. 

-.-.-.-.

Murphy groaned as he made his way to the showers. He had spent most of the afternoon on walker duty and now he was tired, his arms were killing him and he smelled something awful. On top of that, he had an amazing dream the night before that had him waking up hard and horny as hell, only to have Daryl pulling him away from Carol before he could start anything. His brother was the worst sometimes. 

He sighed when he entered the showers and saw that for once he was the only one there. It was probably because it was almost time for dinner, and Carol was cooking so no one was willing to miss it. He knew she would save some for him, so he wasn’t that worried about it. He discarded his dirty clothes, dropping them in the bin Carol had made them put there for that before using the manual pump to get some water for his shower. 

The first thing was to get rid of the walker blood splattered all over his arms and legs. He was so preoccupied with that, that he never heard the door open and close behind him. 

“Oh God.” At the sound of a voice, Murphy turned around quickly, not caring about the fact that he was naked to look at the newcomer. His eyes widened slightly as he realized it was Carol there, looking at him like he was the best thing she had ever seen… and not even him. 

“Carol?” His voice broke as her eyes finally met his, after slowly trailing up from his thighs all the way up to them. Her face was flushed slightly, but her pupils were dilated and he couldn’t help but groan as she bit her lip.  He was surprised to realize he was hard, and he couldn’t help but trail one of his hands down his abdomen until he was grasping himself tightly and pulling lightly, closing his eyes at the sensations that brought to him registered on his brain. 

It was like if his groan made Carol react finally. She had been on a mission to get off the clothes she had been wearing and taking a shower after Judith had vomited all over her, but any thoughts of doing that had left her mind the moment she walked into a wet Murphy in the showers. 

By the time she made it to him, which wasn’t that far she had already started shedding clothes. Being almost naked in each other’s presence wasn’t something new for the two of them, but being completely naked would be. But neither of them thought of that as Murphy helped her get rid of the soiled clothing, both chuckling when the water on his body made it difficult for her pants to fall down as soon as she undid them. 

“Good God,” Murphy muttered as he brought her flush to him as soon as he had gotten rid of all of her clothes, her arms going around his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was dirty, and hungry. Open mouths, teeth’s biting, tongues fighting over who got the upper hand. 

“Murphy,” Carol moaned into his ear as he left her mouth to start kissing her neck, moaning himself when her small hands moved down his back until she was squeezing his ass as she pulled him even closer. 

His mouth found hers again as his hands started trailing down, over her ass and to the back of her thighs. Carol couldn’t help but laugh as he crouched down a little before pulling her up, her legs moving to wrap around his waist immediately. 

“Are you sure about this?” Carol asked Murphy as he rested her back against the wall, her hand on his cheek as she tenderly caressed it. Murphy couldn’t help but smile, he might not do this very often but he had been yearning for her all day. 

“I dreamt about this.” Carol rolled her eyes as the use of the cheesy line, “no really love, I did, I’ve been hard since I woke up.”

“Believe me Muffin, I know.” Her deadpan delivery of the line made him bark out a loud laugh, which he tried to muffle as he hid his face in her neck breathing her in. 

“I want you, I’m so horny,” his tone was bordering on whining, and Carol couldn’t help but roll her hips making him whine as his cock that was trapped between them moved alongside them. 

She grasped his hair in her hands and pulled, smirking when he let out a groan as she started biting her way up his neck, until she was right next to his ear. “I’m so horny too.”

It was like it was all he was waiting for. He pulled his hips away for a moment, using his arms to pull her up as he lined himself up. 

Carol started panting as he felt the pressure of the head of his cock at her entrance, unintentionally pulling at his hair making him buckle his hips into her. “Murph,” she whispered breathless into his ear as he started pushing in, wanting the feeling of him entering for the first time to last but at the same time wanting him to hurry the hell up. 

The sound of steps running down the hall towards the shower room made them stop, the steps were loud and heavy and they just kept getting closer. The two of them stood right there like frozen, Murphy still just inside her, as they hoped and prayed for whoever that was outside to go away. 

“I’ll be right there,” Rick said as he opened the door slightly looking back as he spoke to whoever that he was speaking with. “I just need to take a quick shower to get all this shit off me.”

“Motherfucker.”

As if Murphy didn’t had reasons enough to dislike Rick Grimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful to all of your comments, I love you guys. 
> 
> You know the drill, if you have a prompt or just want to chat, you can find me at [ Geektaire ](http://geektaire.tumblr.com)


	10. Day 10 - Convalescing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10
> 
> Convalescing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came in late! I had it almost written in full since yesterday but then the last part came into my mind and I couldn't find the time to finish writing it... woops.

Day 10

Convalescing 

The first thing Carol noticed was that she was alone in bed. She hadn’t woken up alone in bed for some good four months now, one of her boys always there for her, one of them always staying until she woke up. 

The next thing she noticed was the light. The room was too bright, a lot brighter than their room ever was, ever since they had done their remodeling. 

And then it came the pain. 

“What’s going on? Why is she groaning?” Carol tried to open her eyes, only to close them tightly right after as the light filtering through them made her head start pounding. “She’s waking up!” She tried to make a noise to try and shush Murphy, his voice was making her headache worse, but nothing but a whine came out instead. 

“Shhhhhh,” Connor said to his brother as he softly grasped Carol’s hand from where she had tried to move it. “We’re here love, you are going to be okay.”

The light suddenly dimmed, and Carol tried to open her eyes once again. Daryl had thrown a blanket over the open window of the infirmary and she was able to open her eyes finally.

“There you are…” it was Connor again who spoke to her, his voice calm and soft as his free hand caressed her cheek. “Nice for you to wake up.”

She heard sound from her right, moving her head slightly to see as Daryl moved back to her bedside. His face was ashen and he had dark rings under his eyes, in fact, all three of them looked worse for wear. 

“What happened?” Her voice was raspy and she couldn’t help but grimace at the pain It caused. 

“You gave us a scare.” Connor finally moved to grab something and Murphy was in his place immediately. Her sweet Murphy looked like he had been crying and she mustered up enough strength to give him a small although pained smile. 

“You had appendicitis.” Daryl added as he sat himself by her hip on her free side, looking at her hand as if he wanted to grab it but afraid to hurt her since it was the hand that she noticed had her IV on. She opened her hand and squeezed his lightly as he clutched it to him. 

“Doctor S had to do some of his magic on you, love.” Connor was back, a cotton ball filled with water on his hand which he pressed to her lips letting some of the water fell into her mouth. She didn’t realize how thirsty she really was until the water touched her mouth for the first time. 

“Easy, easy,” Daryl murmured as his thumb moved tenderly over the back of her hand minding where the IV was on. “You lost a lot of blood, and we don’t have as many bags as Dr. S would want, so you need to drink little sips.”

“Luckily- “Connor brought a little more water to her lips “-it didn’t burst, so you only need to take it easy for a few days.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem.”

-.-.-.-.

_ Playing nurse _

**Daryl**

“Will you just stay still, woman?!” Daryl growled as he yet again caught Carol trying to get down the stairs that lead down from the catwalk. 

“Judith is crying.” Was her answer as she let Daryl put an arm around her waist and lead her back into their room. He didn’t say anything as he gently pushes her to sit back on the bed, before moving to help her get her legs up without causing her more pain. 

“And Beth was on her way back to her, she was just getting her formula.”

“Pfffff.” He couldn’t help but smile and shake his head as she made that noise, reaching out to tug at a strand of her hair. 

“You are always complaining about how bad of a patient I am,” his voice was soft and only for her ears. “Now is your turn.”

“There are so many things I could be doing,” she smiled softly as she turned her head to kiss his pulse point that was next to her face, “I feel so…”

“Useless?” Daryl glared at her as she blushed and chose not to meet his eyes as he completed her sentence. “You’re not useless, you are sick, and we need you to rest so you can get better.”

Carol nodded as she looked longingly at the door of their room. She frowned as she watched him stand and move back a little bit, her frown deepening when she saw him start to take off his belt together with all the things he carried in it. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making sure your ass stays right where it needs to stay,” Daryl answered her as he kneeled at her side, before crawling over her so he was lying at her side. He moved until his forehead was touching the side of her head, while he wrapped his arm just under her breast where he knew there was no chance he was going to cause her any pain. “Now go to sleep, you need to sleep to get better.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

“And you better remember that.”

-.-.-.-

**Murphy**

“Out! Get Out!” Daryl watched with a frown as Murphy practically ran out of their room, not pausing to stop and greet him as he ran down the stairs. 

“What the hell, women?” Daryl asked as he was barely able to avoid getting his on the face with one of the flip flops they used to take a shower with. 

“Murphy Malachy MacManus! I told you to get out!”

“Well,” Daryl said as he raised his hands trying to keep her from throwing the other flip flop at him, “that’s the first time you actually confused us for one another.”

“Oh Daryl.” All the anger seemed to leave her as she finally noticed that it was him and not Murphy. “I’m sorry, did I hit you?”

“Nah,” he said as he sat beside her, taking her of not jostling her too much. “What did he do?”

“He was making me laugh.”

-.-.-.-

**Connor**

“How?” 

Connor looked up from where he was lying down in bed, with Carol’s head on his bare chest as he read softly to her. He had continued to read out loud even though he knew she had fallen asleep a while before, using the opportunity to enjoy the closeness between them. 

Life at the prison was the best they could make do, and that meant having some good moments encompassed by a lot of shitty ones. They all worked really hard to keep the place going, and their woman worked more than the most. She was the one in charge of the day to day goings of the whole place, so the times where he could remember having the joy of having her in his arms? With nothing else to do but to lay there with her and keep each other company? Those were counted with one hand. 

“How were you able to keep her still?” There was a wonder in Daryl’s voice, as he remembered feeling like he had had to bullied her into going back to sleep, and that had been on the day after her surgery. This was going onto the third one, and he hadn’t heard her complain about being in bed the whole day. 

“I’m clearly her favorite.”

“Pfffffft.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... for those that don't know, laughing uses all the belly muscles and after having abdominal surgery... let's say it's not something you want to do... 
> 
> Ya'll know the drill  Geektaire! 

**Author's Note:**

> 24 days to go! I'm open for prompts, leave me a comment with what you want me to write and/or leave me a message in [Tumblr](http://geektaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
